


Soundproof — Johanna

by Gogeta75



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adoptive Daughter, Canon - Cartoon, DC Comics Rebirth, Family, Friendship, Heroes & Heroines, JLA Reader insert, Manga & Anime, Parent Bruce Wayne, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Superheroes, Superpowered Reader, Talented Reader, Villains, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gogeta75/pseuds/Gogeta75
Summary: a girl who faces death at a young age is suddenly moved into a world of superheroes, embracing the hardships, joy, and passion that comes with it. (Justice League/Justice League Unlimited/JL Originated) [Adoptive!Father Batman x Adoptive!Daughter OC) *purely platonic, not romantic*





	1. Wavelengths

_The bright white lights of the hospital ceiling blinded Johanna as she was being carried. The constant bumps of the stretcher made her head ache even more with the ringing that was making her ears bleed. She could barely hear the concerned shouts of the nurses and doctors. Her parents were close behind, and when they finally entered a room, the doctors lifted her and placed her on the bed. _

_She was quickly blinded by a light in her eyes, assuming it was a doctor checking her dilation. She sat up, and looked around, slightly dazed. He seemed satisfied with the result, as he quickly checked her heartbeat and pulse. It was probably pounding, since he placed a calming hand on her shoulder. He began talking to her, but no sound came out. He clearly was speaking to her, and would pause to see if she could answer._

_The ringing pierced again, causing Johanna to wince and cup her hands against her ears, shutting her eyes tightly. It made her head pound, and her eyes began to water as muffled voices were frantic around her. She looked up to her parents, who had tears in their eyes as they tried to hold them back. Johanna looked over to her doctor again, who supposedly gave out orders to the nurses, as they quickly ran out of the room. He looked over at Johanna and began to talk again. The ringing had subsided for now, but she still couldn't hear anything. He spoke slowly, and pointed to his mouth. Johanna was confused by this, but she figured that he had said something like, "read my lips"._

"_Unfortunately, your otosclerosis have proven to be untreatable. The stapes bone has grown too abnormally for any surgery to be done. If we tried to do anything to the bone, it would lead to heavy brain damage." Johanna nodded slowly, as her brows furrowed. She couldn't see exactly what he was saying, but she grasped the idea. She watched the doctor's head turn over to her parents—her mom still had tears in her eyes as she asked the doctor a question. Johanna couldn't understand what she said, but the answer was negative, as the doctor shook his head in a disappointing matter. Once again the ringing stabbed at Johanna's ears, as more blood spilled out, and she winced again. Johanna soon felt dizzy, as her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her head hit the rough hospital pillow, and everything turned black. _

* * *

_She awoke, and a familiar smell of metal and grime filled the air. She sat up slowly and realized that she was back in her parent's laboratory. She sighed in slight relief, as the door swung open, and her mother and father rushed over to her. They hugged her, and her mother dropped down to her level as she began to speak. Johanna still could not hear a sound, but she looked down to her lips and watched carefully. _

"_Johanna, I know the doctor said that there was nothing that they could do, but we aren't willing to give up. _

_Her parents are very intelligent weapon engineers for S.T.A.R. Labs. They would design special weapons with foreign material that would be recovered with the help of the Justice League. They would build weapons that could counter against certain villains, and their biology, but it could also be harmful to some superheroes. _

_She was surprised when she looked over at her father and saw that he had been holding a pair of headphones, that radiated with a beautiful gradient of neon blue, to a vibrant purple. They glowed and became dull, and glowed again, almost like a heartbeat. There were two loudspeakers on the outside of both sides of each headphone ear, which was an unusual look for normal headphones. She could see his reluctance, but he walked over to her with the headphones tight in his hands. They were shaking. _

"_These are going to help you hear again. They are made with some... material that was shipped to us." He said nervously, awaiting Johanna's response. She nodded, still a little tired and dazed. _

"_You are going to be okay, Johanna. These will keep you safe." Her father said before he began to put the headphones over (name)'s ears. She closed her eyes, and felt the cushion around her ears placed softly, providing comfort. They were a perfect fit. She opened her eyes slowly, and looked over to her parents. _

"_Johanna? How do you feel?" Is what she presumed her mother had said, but she still couldn't hear anything. She shook her head in disappointment, and her parents faces filled with despair upon hearing the result of their headphones. _

_Only seconds after that, an excruciating pain filled Johanna's ears as she screamed out. Her head started pounding, like someone had been taking a hammer to her head. She took deep shaky breaths as pain kept shooting into her head. It was as if wires had drilled themselves through her ears and into her brain. Her parents were panicking, her father rushed out of the room quickly while her mother stayed behind and was trying to communicate with Johanna. It was to no avail, however, as her pain was blocking out any noise. She was like that for a couple of minutes, although it seemed like it had been ages before the pain reduced, and eventually dulled down. Blinking the painful tears from her eyes, she did not notice her originally beautiful brown eyes had shifted into a color of vibrant neon blue, with a gradient of purple, just like the headphones._

"_Johanna?! Are you okay? Speak to me!" Her mother yelled frantically, slightly shaking her. Her mother's breath was shaky and nervous, with her skin pale and a cold sweat beaded on her forehead. _

"_Johanna?!" She called again, and it wasn't until she had yelled again that Johanna realized it. _

_She had heard her mother's voice. _

_Her pain had turned into a dull annoyance, a major headache, but she could hear! _

"_M-mom?" She spoke, and then gasped at hearing her own voice. Her hand subconsciously travelled to her ear, which was covered by the headphones. _

"_Johanna? Can you hear my voice?" Johanna nodded her head frantically. Her mother was shocked, as well as overjoyed and tears beaded in her eyes as she hugged her. Her father rushed in, with a scanner in his hand and headed over to where Johanna was still sitting. _

"_Okay, Johanna, lay down. I'm going to examine you." Her father instructed hastily, but was stopped with teary eyes in front of him as her mother lightly grabbed him and smiled._

"_She can hear again, dear! She can hear!" He was shocked, and looked from her mother to Johanna and cheered. They went on like that for a couple more minutes, before they finally examined her. What they learned, was terrifying._

_The material that her father and mother used to build the headphones was not of this world. They were a form of the Mother Box. The headphones had heightened her sense of hearing, making it well over twenty times better than an average human. When she placed the headphones on her head, the "Mother Box" connected to its host, i.e. the brain. The scorching pain that shot in her head, was these wires from the Mother Box—connecting to all parts of the brain. They also learned that if Johanna or someone was to remove the headphones, she would die. The Mother Box had already manifested in her brain, removing it would cause very severe brain damage, which would lead to death._

_Unfortunately for her, her parents kept her isolated, so that they could study more about the Mother Box and Johanna's enhanced skills. Being coped up in the laboratory all the time weighed her down, as she became detached from the world, not of her own volition. _

**ONE YEAR LATER**

"Why can't I go?" Johanna questioned frustrated, impatiently waiting for her mother's answer. She had been working on some sort of raygun on her platform, punching in data and moving around all kinds of machinery to achieve a weapon that Johanna did not totally understand. Her mother used her power drill for a couple of seconds before turning to Johanna with an annoyed look.

"Johanna. I shouldn't have to tell you why you can't go out. You already know the answer." She turned back, touching base with her weaponry. Johanna was not happy with that answer, walking forward and standing next to her mother before pleading more.

"I can hide in a building where no one will see me! I can wear a sweatshirt so I can cover my headphones!" Johanna could feel tears building in the back of her bright eyes. "Please, Mom?" Before her mother could answer, her father came into the room, carrying his toolbox.

"Listen to your mother, Johanna. The answer is no." He came into the lab, setting his things on the other platform. Johanna huffed, frustration building up and an anger settling in. She stood there for a moment.

"I didn't ask to be like this!" She shouted, running out of the laboratory. It was late, with only a few scientists still in the building. She bumped into one as she ran out, but kept running.

"Johanna!"

"Johanna come here right now!" She heard her parents yell after her, but she did not stop, just kept running until she was outside. She huffed, the cold air making her take in a sharp breath. It had been snowing a bit, with barely an inch of snow packed onto the ground, creating the right vibe for Christmas time. She could hear footsteps approaching, but she had already decided that she was going to see the light show. She took a breath, feeling the wavelengths and vibrations of sounds. With a soft hum in her ears, she was hovering over the ground, lifting herself up until she was above the trees. She flew, remembering that the Light Show was in the middle of Central City, in one of its parks that she could not remember the name. She flew towards the city, the lights of buildings and fast cars guiding her. She could see the giant Christmas tree as she got closer towards the city, choosing to land on the rooftop of a building that was close enough to the show. As she looked over the rooftop, there were hundreds of people—children, women, men, friends, family, partners, people of all kinds that she had not seen in what felt like forever. They all wore big sweaters and ear muffs, with mittens with the biggest smiles. She always read that the holiday season brings out the best in everyone, and smiled when she got to see it for herself.

She saw how many people were wearing ear muffs and beanies, and got an idea. She ran to the other side, hovering off the side of the building making sure that no one was watching. She landed in the shallow snow, and shivered realizing that she should have worn more than just her black tee shirt and white long sleeved shirt, but she did not give it another thought. She walked around the building and entering the giant crowd of people. She weaved through, her goal being to get to the front. She stopped and felt herself winced, the voices of so many people felt like it was shattering her ears. Her extremely heightened sense of hearing could feel every ounce of their sounds, the wavelengths they were giving off. She could hear every breath, bite, heartbeat, footsteps, clapping, laughter, jingle, and shift. She was suddenly overwhelmed, slapping her hands over her headphones, eyes shut tight.

_Too loud! _Her head was screaming at her. In those moments of her panic, she quickly realized that she needed her parents. Her heart pounded, and her head felt like it was going to split. She cracked her eyes open and turned around, weaving her way out of the crowd and found herself sitting with her back to the wall of the brick building she was previously on. She rocked back and forth, praying for the sounds to quiet down. After a year of isolation, she thought that she would be ready for civilization again, but she understood that she needed more work. Johanna did not know how long she had been sitting there, but after some time the voices and sounds were slowly getting quieter and when it was bearable, she opened her eyes slowly. There were only a few voices when she did, and she felt her strength slowly come back as she looked from around the building.

It was so bright. The plaza was filled with bright colors of all kinds—golds, reds, greens, blues, yellows, whites from the Christmas lights. The one that illuminated the brightest was the giant tree in the middle, covered in ornaments of all different kinds. Johanna gaped in awe, forgetting the dull ache of her head as she gazed at the beauty of the sight. It was then that she realized that she did not remember them announcing that they were going to light the tree or anything, and she wondered how long she had been gone.

_I'm gonna be in so much trouble._

She sighed, then stood. As she took a step, her foot kicked something lightly on the ground. She looked down to see a Christmnas ornament, except this one was a bright blue, with blue sparkles surrounding it and the red logo of Superman on the front of it. She shrugged and picked it up—thinking maybe giving this to her parents would ease her grounding. She took a quick look around, then hovered over the ground and began her flight back to Central City S.T.A.R Laboratories. It only took her a few minutes and she was back at the lab she practically grew up in. She landed by the front entrance, only sighing as she had forgotten she would need ID to enter through it. Despairingly looking upon the door, she noticed something strange about it. It was open. Not fully, or like how automatic doors should be open, but it looked as if it had been kicked open. There was a noticeable crack between the two wide doors, and Johanna could quite easily see that it was broken. She walked towards it, placing her hands on it and gasped when the right door fell inward, crashing to the ground and shattering the glass that decorated the door. She winced, pausing, swallowing the spit that built up in her throat as she walked through the broken door, hearing the crunch of broken glass under her footsteps.

It was strange. It was quiet. Too quiet for a laboratory. She took a couple steps in, and noticed that the electricity must have been cut off, leaving the giant building a dark and ominous vibe. Something was wrong, that much was clear, but the feeling gave Johanna such a jolt that she could feel herself beginning to sweat from the fear that was building. She walked slowly and quietly, heading in the direction of her parent's lab. She was down the hallway when she heard voices. Her parent's lab was at the end of the hall, yet the voices were as clear as day.

"Where is the box?" Johanna heard a voice, deep and menacing. She knew all the voices of the scientists and workers at S.T.A.R. Labs, but she had never heard this voice before.

"W-we don't have it! It got destroyed months ago!" Her mother's voice shouted, shaky with fear and Johanna could hear the tears. As she reached the door, she crouched and peeked through the crack in the door. The sight she saw instilled a horror that she would never forget.

There were surrounded by men, at least five of them with guns pointed towards her mother and father. They were tied up on the ground, as one of the men was interrogating them with the others rummaging through her parent's weaponry and tools—throwing all kinds of things around as they searched for something.

"I find that hard to believe. Tech like that doesn't just get destroyed. Where is it?"

"There's nothing here, boss!" One of the other men shouted from the other side of the lab, causing the one holding the gun to become impatient. Johanna panicked—she did not know what to do. There were million thoughts running in her head. She could hear her mother's quickened heartbeat, and her father's ragged breathing. Before she had the chance to even do anything, a shot rang out. Her eyes went wide with horror, holding a choked breath as her mother's body slumped, blood leaking from her body.

"Claire!" Her father screamed out as he lunged, and another gun shot rang out, and his body hit the ground.

"No!" Johanna shouted, immediately tracking the attention of the men. She realized her mistake, tears filling her eyes. She heard the shift as all the men gazed in her direction, spotting her.

"Get her." Was all the boss said as the men came sprinting towards the door. Johanna scrambled off the floor and dashed away, the tears blinding her as she ran. She ran fast, not having a general idea of where she was going. She stumbled many times, whimpering as kept running. They were catching up. She could hear their quick footsteps getting closer.

She was close to the front entrance, but for some reason her legs gave out, and she tripped and fell hard. The men were not far, and by the time she scrambled up they had their guns pointed at her, and she froze.

"Stop!" One of them shouted, and Johanna turned, facing them. She was cowering in fear, her legs shaking and tears streaming down her face. They hardened their grip on the guns, and in that moment Johanna knew what was going to happen. She was filled with fear, terror and so much unbearable sadness that she let out a loud, piercing scream. The scream was different—it shook the building, causing a rumble and outburst of frequency wavelengths that caused the men in front of her to clasp their hands to their ears and screamed in pain. Johanna failed to notice, blood streaming from their noses and ears as one by one they lost unconsciousness, falling to the ground.

When Johanna's scream stopped, she clenched her eyes shut waiting for the bullet that would end her life, but it did not come. She opened her eyes slowly as she saw the bodies of the men, and her eyebrows furrowed.

"...W-what...?" She muttered to herself, her voice shaky from the tears before she heard the crunch of glass steps ahead of her. It was the man the others called 'Boss', his gun raised and pointed to her. She could see his finger move to the trigger, and clenched her eyes shut.

It was strange. She felt a wind blow by her, and a sudden smack that resonated through the giant entrance. She opened her eyes, seeing a figure in red and yellow standing over the Boss, who had been knocked unconscious. The man turned to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Johanna felt so overwhelmed with emotion—so many thoughts and feelings and aches running through her head that her brain could not process them all. Her head felt so heavy, and pounded and before she knew it, she was engulfed in darkness.

—

The soft beeping of an electrocardiogram woke her, along with the gentle hum of some kind of machinery that she did not recognize. It was oddly dark, strange for a hospital. She opened her eyes, feeling the heaviness and strain of her tired eyes. She blinked hard, glancing to her right to see...stars.

There was a giant window, and out of it was a galaxy full of stars, and when she realized that, she shot up from the narrow bed. It was then that everything came rushing in, all the memories and pain and terror and horror. The beeping increased concerningly, as her heart pounded and her eyes darted around. Johanna then realized that she was not in a hospital, but a medical room. She squinted through the window, and could see the roundness and blueness of Earth.

_Where am I? _She began to panic—the beeping getting quick and louder before the automatic door off to her left swung open, and a figure appeared at the toe of her bed.

"You're awake! Easy! Calm down, you're totally okay!" It was the same man in the red and yellow suit that she briefly saw before she fainted. A quick glance at his suit and figures was all Johanna needed to tell who it was. He took a non-alarming steps toward her, and smiled through the part of his face that was visible. His kind voice and gentle demeanor calmed her breathing—she knew that she was safe, yet she could not stop the tears welling in her eyes.

She managed to croak out a question. "You're...Flash, right?" He chuckled, putting a closed fist to his hip.

"Sure am!"

"S-so… does that mean that I'm at the…"

"Watchtower? Of course!" She managed to blink the wet tears away, looking through the giant window and understanding her environment before he continued. "You were in a pretty sticky situation, kid."

The memories flashed, and Johanna could feel tears pricking at the back of her eyes. Flash saw this, and felt flustered.

"Oh! Don't cry! Those guys won't try and hurt you anymore, okay?" Johanna felt so sad, but nodded and tried to wipe the tears that fell from her eyes.

"W-why am I-I here?" She sniffles and spoke in between harsh gasps, and Flash sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"I thought it'd be the safest place for you right now, but I don't know how Bats is gonna feel about this." His voice sounded doubtful.

Johanna was confused. "...Bats?" As if on cue, the doors opened again and this time entered a figure dressed mostly in black, with a long cape and pointy ears. She almost couldn't believe she was seeing him in person, but did when she heard him talk.

"What's going on?" He stormed in, and frown clearly plastered on his face as his deep voice intimidated Johanna who was still cowering in her bed. His black cape swayed as he walked.

"Bats! What are you doing here?" Flash nervously chuckled, as Johanna looked between him and Batman, someone else she did not expect to see.

"The better question is why you brought a child to the Watchtower." He spoke monotonously, crossing his arms as if he was disciplining a child.

"That's what I was planning on talking to you about! You see, this is-" Flash spoke, but Batman cut him off, turning and speaking to him as he looked towards Johanna.

"Johanna May, daughter of Claire and Philip May. They're both S.T.A.R. Lab weaponry constructors. Their daughter went off the grid about a year ago after being diagnosed with severe otosclerosis." Johanna was shocked, her eyes went wide as she stared at the man in the dark suit.

"H-how do you know that?"

"Your parents were both engaged in illegal activity, constructing unauthorized equipment which is why Flash was supposed to de recon and report back, but instead he brought back you."

"I have a reason for that!" Flash perked up, ready to defend himself.

"Which is?" Flash paused, glancing at Johanna before taking a couple steps away from the bed, and motioning for Batman to come closer. He stepped closer, and he began to whisper.

"She has the same power as Black Canary! You know how she does that loud scream type thing? I saw her do that to the men who were chasing her, and she knocked them all unconscious. Hopefully."

Even though Flash was whispering pretty quietly, Johanna heard every word he said clear as day.

"I did?" They turned in surprise, as Johanna looked between the both of them with sad eyes.

"You heard that?" Flash spoke, as Johanna nodded. Batman looked as if he narrowed his eyes, pulling a small light out from his utility belt and walking to Johanna. He put the light to her eye, gazing at the odd blue, wavy purple and splotches of pink. He then looked towards her headphones, seeing as they were the same color as her eyes.

"Do you remember what happened?" Batman spoke to her, analyzing her for a couple more seconds before he stood straight, taking a step back.

"There were these people...and they were looking for something. But my parents didn't have it...so t-they...sh-" She stopped, not able to get the words out as the memory came back and the tears began to well up in her eyes and her breathing became heavy.

The room went quiet, before Batman turned to walk out of the room before he spoke to Flash.

"Flash. Get her a spare room, and we'll start the testing soon." And he walked out of the room. Flash grinned.

"That went better than I thought! Maybe he does have a soft heart." He then turned to Johanna.

"All right! Let's get going." He was suddenly at the door, and it opened for him, motioning at Johanna to follow. She hesitated, but moved the sheets and hovered over to him.

"You can fly too? Wow. Alright, this way!" He walked fast into the hallway, which made sense for him being the fastest man in the world. She poked her head through, before following behind. The hallway was empty, with the large windows of the galaxy providing a view that was so much different than pictures. They walked in what seemed like in a circle—the same hallway stretching out for awhile before an opening in the hallway exposed to a giant lobby. It was bigger than any lab that Johanna had been in, a giant window stretching from one side of the room to the other, with what looked like expensive tech in the center of it.

There was no one there, though. Johanna found it strange, but followed Flash, as the opening disappeared as they kept walking, quicking spotting an elevator in view.

He dashed towards it, pressing the button as Johanna flew quickly and the door opened right as she appeared by it. They both went in. Flash tapped his foot, as Johanna hovered quietly before breaking the silence.

"You're in the Justice League right?" She spoke quietly, as Flash gave her a smile and approving hum.

"So where is everyone?"

"Well… we kind of just got started. This watchtower is pretty new."

"Oh." The elevator door opened, and Flash stepped out first, then Johanna.

"So...Jo! I can call you that right?" Flash asked quickly and she nodded shallowly. "What type of things do you like to do?"

"...I like music. And making little gadgets."

"Music and gadgets, huh? Cool! We gotta get some cool things for your room!" He shot a friendly grin at her, and she felt comfortable enough to give a small smile. He walked a few more steps before stopping.

"Here we are! Your room!" He pressed a button on the side and the doors opened, seeing a decent room slightly bigger than her old one, with a made bed, desk, dresser, wall mirror and a big window and plenty of empty wall space.

She hovered in, and lowered herself to the ground as she took a look around, before turning to Flash and giving him a small nodaa as.

"Sorry, I know it's not much now, but we can make it work." He sighed. "Get some rest for now, kay? Bats will check up on you soon."

"Thank you." Johanna meant that from the bottom of her heart. Flash had literally saved her life from what she could remember, and convinced one of the most intimidating people she had ever met to let her stay with them. She was truly grateful.

"No biggy. See ya soon!" And he was gone, a gust of wind hitting her face sharply.

Her tiredness hit her fast. Only moments after Flash had left, her stinging eyes began to droop, and she turned for the bed and almost immediately after setting her head down on the pillow comfortably, Johanna fell asleep.

—

Johanna woke up to the feeling like someone was hovering above her. They had frightened her, making her jolt awake quickly before a man waved his hands in defense.

"Woah! Woah! Easy, you're okay." Johanna's heart pounded, gazing at the man intensely. He was black, with what looked like blue and light silver metallic parts covering most of his body. His following red eye was what caught her attention the most. A quick glance around the room made her remember where she was, and felt herself calm down.

_Johanna, you're safe here. _She told herself, taking a deep breath to calm her beeping heart.

"There you go. Take this." His arm reached for the nightstand by the bed, picking up a glass of water that he must have brought in while she was sleeping.

She took the glass, taking a sip while holding the glass. Her eyes darted to the door when it opened, with Batman walking through it.

"Cyborg, what's the report?" The man now known as Cyborg grinned, lifting his left arm up and a holographic screen appeared in the air above it.

"Strangest thing, Batman. She's got similar tech to mine, only hers is obviously enhancing a certain part of her body; being her ears."

"So it's a Mother Box?"

"For the most part. It seems to have connected through her ears and connect to her brain stem, especially the temporal lobe. It aligned itself to the part that was most damaged, and that was the abnormal bones in her ears. Iconically, it seems to let her manipulate sound wavelengths and frequencies, like how Flash witnessed."

"...It hurt." Johanna spoke quietly, causing Cyborg to look up from the hologram and Batman to look in her direction.

"What did?" Batman asked, with Johanna flinching slightly at the memory of when it merged into her brain.

"When it...connected to my head. It made my ears bleed." Cyborg scoffed, as if that must have been an understatement.

"Must have. With such high power tech, it's a surprise you weren't ki-"

"Good work, Cyborg." Batman cut him off, placing a hand on his shoulder to stop him from finishing his sentence. Cyborg got the message, placing his hologram down as he lowered his arm.

"Always a pleasure." He grinned at Johanna, giving her a small wave before he walked out, leaving her and Batman. They sat in silence for a moment, with Johanna feeling a bit nervous before Batman broke the silence.

"This way." Was all he said, turning away from her and to the door. She hesitated, before hopping off the bed and hovering towards him, following closely. He took her the opposite way that Flash had taken her, walking around the long hallway and into the elevator. She watched as he pushed the button to go down, and she realized that she had no conception of time, with the dark galaxy being the only thing that she had seen.

"How long has it been?" She asked, curling her fingers together by her torso for a moment, before looking at him.

"It's been two days. You slept all of yesterday. It's about 10 pm now." She blinked, feeling heavy. It felt like it had been weeks—she wished it had been. Maybe then it would be slightly easier to deal with this dull, pounding ache.

"...Have you ever lost someone?" She asked, with the craning of the elevator humming in the background, with Johanna able to hear every gear and spark from the machinery.

"...Yes." Batman answered, seeming distant, like he did not want to talk about it further. A question had been pounding in Johanna's head every since she woke up in this place, and she needed an answer.

"...How do you deal with it?" A long pause came, and the elevator hit a soft stop as the doors opened. It was then that he answered, turning to her with.

"Grieve, then come back stronger." Her eyes widened slightly, feeling a spark in her head as she sucked in this advice. He had stepped out of the elevator when she realized he was almost

out of sight, so she snapped herself out of it and followed him close. It was then that she looked towards the dark character—a thought settling in her head that he was not as scary as she had initially thought. Batman walked her to another giant room, filled with many round tables. She realized it was a cafeteria. Johanna was in awe at how big the place, realizing that she had not seen a cafeteria in a whole year. After she got her headphones, her parents began homeschooling her with the little time they had. Batman pointed to the cafeteria door off to the side.

"There's all kinds of food there. Help yourself. I'll be back soon." Johanna nodded, feeling a harsh pull in her stomach as she realized that she had not eaten in two days. Batman turned away, his long cape fluttering as he walked.

She hovered to the kitchen, seeing the giant restaurant style stoves, grills, ovens, and refrigerators. She could see another door off to the side, concluding that there were two doors going into the kitchen of the cafeteria. She opened the first fridge she'd seen, seeing an assortment of salads, ready made sandwiches, plenty of sides, meats, vegetables, ingredients and drinks.

She grabbed a ham and cheese sandwich, opening the wrapper and taking a bite out of it. It was good—her hunger making the sandwich much tastier. She was halfway done with the sandwich when she wanted something to drink to get the bread down. She opened the fridge, reaching for an orange soda. However, she grabbed it too fast that it slipped from her hand, landing on the ground and shattering, causing Johanna to flinch. The artificial beverage spilled, leaking with pieces of glass decorating the ground.

"Uh oh." She muttered, looking for a plastic bag and some paper towels. She placed her sandwich down on the counter by the fridge, looking around frantically for something. She managed to find a dishrag, swatting down and carefully picking up pieces and placing them on it, and using some old paper towels.

As she stood, she heard the door squeak as it opened, and she jumped to see a man. He wore a blue and red suit, with a vibrant red cape and his 'S' symbol on the center of his chest. Johanna panicked—knowing it was Superman, but the look on his face made it seem like she was an intruder. An idea popped into her head—all she had to do was explain the situation.

Her mouth opened, but the words became fumbled and the first thing she did was place the broken glass on the counter and grab her half sandwich before flying off through the other door.

"Hey! Wait!" She heard him call out, but kept flying. She could hear his cape fluttering behind her, but pushed harder against the frequencies and vibrations and she flew faster. Going around the circular hallway, she spotted a figure in black and felt her heart sigh in relief seeing Batman, and quickly flew behind him and came to a stop, hiding behind him for protection.

"What's wrong?" His monotonous voice echoed, and only a second went by for Batman to see whom she was running from.

"Bruce! Who is she?" Batman did not seem to mind Johanna hiding behind him.

"Clark, this is Johanna. Johanna, Clark." Johanna peeked her head out, eyeing Superman for a couple seconds before understanding that she was safe. Superman's face was scrunched with confusion, giving a small wave before Batman continued. "She's going to be staying here for awhile."

"I hate to sound like this...but since when did we start taking in children?"

"Since they have abilities that can be enhanced. Johanna, use this for your room." She held out her hand as he placed a keycard in her hand, that had the room number on it. She nodded, turning away from the two men and hovering towards the elevator.

She heard Batman speak, mentioning something about a walk and their voices slowly faded from ear reach.

She pressed the button for the elevator, as she made her way back to her temporary room. She used the keycard to open the door, heading to the bed and laying down in it. Johanna quickly realized that it was quiet. A little too quiet.

She remembered being in her parent's laboratory, always the constant turning of machinery or the sharp hissing of an old weapon. Scientists walking in and out, with small agreements and arguments. Her mother and father making blueprints to new weaponry, going through crates of alien technology. They always seemed happy—Johanna finally understood. It was a hum of interaction that Johanna did not know she missed until she realized in that moment that she would never hear it again. She sat up, taking in a deep breath to calm her pricking tears, but to no avail. She felt so heavy, and it hit her that she will have to live in a world where her parents no longer existed. Johanna questioned her future—so many questions going through her head when she heard quick footsteps and her head swung to the door. She tried wiping her tears away before the door opened but she did not have the chance.

"Jo! Look what I found!- Oh! Uh…" It was Flash, rushing into her room with his quick speed with a big smile on his face before he saw Johanna's. Her cheeks and eyes were puffy and red from crying, as she sniffled repeatedly. Flash walked over to the bed, sitting beside her.

"...Jo, everything will be okay." Johanna's chest caught her breaths in ragged intervals, as she tried to breath but it came out harsh and scattered. "You're safe here." His kind voice soothed her a bit, slowing down the tears rolling from her eyes. She gave a hasty nod, knowing she was, but she could not help but feel so unbearably heartbroken.

"Look what I got you!" Flash said in a happier tune, pulling an object from his hands up to her view. It was a boom box, an old fashioned one, but Johanna gazed in slight awe.

"W-w-where did...you get that?" She spoke in between breaths. Flash gave her a toothy grin before giving a small shrug.

"I found it in the Tower's storage basement." He handed it to her, as she reluctantly grabbed the hunk of machinery. It was a decent size—thick in width and about 16 inches long. She held it in her hands, noticing how big the speakers were and all the knobs on it. It was quite dusty as well, but Johanna pressed the power button.

When nothing happened, Flash rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and gave a lopsided grin. "Whoops. Guess I forgot batteries."

Emmi looked to the CD inserter and cassette player, which were both empty.

"And the music." Emmi gave him a small smile, to which Flash grinned at her and used his hand to ruffle her hair, causing a small giggle to escape her. Her laughter faded when she heard footsteps, and her head turned to the door as it opened automatically.

In came Superman, stepping through the doorway.

"Hey Supes!" Flash called out, and Johanna felt amused at the nickname. Superman gave a slightly awkward wave before speaking to Flash.

"Flash, we're meeting in the Justice Hall." Flash pouted, but quickly perked himself up as he stood from the bed. Superman took a couple steps towards the bed, before kneeling down to be eye level with Johanna.

"Hello Johanna. I thought I'd come and officially introduce myself. ...I am so sorry for everything you've been through." He spoke, and Johanna could tell it was from the heart. She could hear his slightly quickened heartbeat, and gave him a sad smile, wiping the remaining wetness from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry for running away. I got scared." Clark chuckled, holding his hand out.

"No worries. Are we good?" Johanna looked towards his extended arm, and taking him in his handshake. Superman gave a kind smile, as he stood and nodding to Flash that they needed to go.

"Alrighty, Jo! Get some sleep—It's pretty late." Flash said to her, and Johanna nodded, placing the boom box by her bed as the two men waved towards her and left the room. She stared after the door for a couple moments, before giving a look around the room and lying on the bed. She stared through the window, admiring the galaxy in its entirety and before she knew it she was sleeping.

—

Johanna awoke to a thud. Her eyes shot open and she did not fully comprehend why she was awake until she heard another smash, and this time it sounded like glass breaking. Johanna was almost about to discard it until she heard a dash of footsteps, loud once they resonated from her door getting quieter as they passed.

She could hear the ding of the elevator door open clearly, and the footsteps going in and the door closing. Her heart started racing, pounding so loud it was apparent in her ears. It was almost like she could hear the blood rushing through her body. Johanna laid on her bed for what felt like forever, and something plagued her mind when she realized that she needed to check what it was.

She got out of bed, creeping towards the door and listening carefully for any noise, which she did not hear. She opened the door, and cringed at the noise it made as it swiftly opened, before walking slowly, and silently to the elevator.

It was at that moment that she realized she should not go through the elevator. _It was probably Flash or Batman checking up on me. _Immediately after that thought, she realized that she would've heard them come in. Something did not feel right, though. She hovered above the ground, flying around the circular hallway looking for a flight of stairs, which she found.

She opened the door as quietly as possible, heading down the stairs as she opened the door towards the first floor. It was then that she heard rummaging, as if going through machinery or boxes, Johanna could not tell. It sounded like it was coming from the giant lobby, with the large display of tech in the center of it. She crept around it, practically clinging to the wall as she entered the lobby. She saw someone in front of the large switchboards and buttons full of tech, hands moving swiftly, pushing buttons as monitors appeared on the giant window in front of it.

It was strange. The person seemed almost transparent, yet shiny. They had yellowish-orange apparel, with green gloves and goggles. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was a man, who seemed to be muttering something to himself.

"...re you sure? Don't you want to know the Justice League's true identities?" Johanna's eyes widen upon hearing that comment, as he pulled up a picture of Flash. It was a collage of images and short clips of him smiling, and dashing off in a crowd of waving citizens. There was something that clicked in Johanna's head, and she knew that neither he nor she should not be looking at this kind of information.

In that moment, Johanna had realized that she had powers. More like she was so scared that it had not registered that she could possibly do something to get this person out of the Watchtower. She wished there was some way to contact someone, but it seemed like this was all she could do at the moment.

Johanna pondered for a moment on what exactly she could do, thinking of a way to get him away from the giant monitor with the superheroes identities.

"...I think I might snoop around a bit more. I'm thinking a tower like this has got to have a display of weapons, and more information on who the Justice League is.." He seemed to mutter to himself.

That's when she got the idea. Johanna lifted up her hand, and focused intently. It took her a minute from the fright, but in the palm of her hand she formed a ball, bright and vibrant in color, exactly like her eyes and headphones. She whispered something into the ball, and watched as it hummed in excitement, before throwing it down the hall.

"_You shouldn't be here!" _The ball shouted in her voice, bouncing down the hall, as it echoed through it.

Immediately after throwing it, she dashed to the other side of the giant room, watching as the man's head jerk to the sound and immediately going after it, dashing off to the other side.

She flew to the other side, making sure there was no one in the room, before darting towards the monitor. Johanna felt overwhelmed with the many lit buttons, not totally sure what her plan was, but shoved her open hands down, pressing many buttons over and over until a large action echoed through the monitor.

_ **ALERT! UNAUTHORIZED! ALERT! ENGAGING...SAFETY LOCKDOWN.** _

The giant computer echoed, and Johanna tried to push buttons as much buttons as she could, but nothing seemed to work. Her shoulders slumped, and she sighed.

"Uh oh." She muttered to herself before she felt a jolt as a hand wrapped around her mouth, and an arm wrapped around her waist in a swift motion that lifted her into the air. Johanna screamed, although it came out muffled through the assailant's hand. She struggled, trying to press her fingernails into his arms but it was his skin was hard, almost felt like glass. She kicked frantically, accidently slamming her foot onto an assortment of lit buttons, which lit the screen up in a bright flashing red. The loud beeping of the monitor echoed loudly, making Johanna wince from the sharp alarm as she continued to struggle. The man tried to drag her back, but in between her screaming she had not realized that she began to fly, lifting both him and her up. Johanna hardly noticed how light the man felt, as she flung her body side to side as she could feel his grip loosen as she flailed in the air. His hand slipped from her mouth, and she screamed.

"Get off me!" She shouted, pushing his hands off until finally his grip was lost, falling towards the hard floor. He rolled as he landed, and it was then that Johanna had gotten a good look at him. He wore a darker yellow suit, with a mask, gloves, and boots the shade of a kelly green. He stood, staring intently at her, with her heart pounding out of her chest.

"Sorry, kid. I don't know who you are, or what you're doing here, but I can't have this happen." His voice spoke, slightly higher than Johanna had expected. At that moment he pulled out what looked like a gun, yet rounder and more open at the tip. He sighed, yet smirked, and the sharp squeal of the gun pierced the air. Johanna weakenly put her arms up in a reflex of protection, and braced for the impact, squeezing her eyes shut, but instead heard the harsh impact and a grunt.

She opened her eyes to see a figure in between her and the unknown man. Johanna only saw his back, but the dark blue cape brushed her nose. It took her a moment to realize his skin was green, and that is when she recognized him.

"Martian!" Johanna heard the yellow man curse, flinching back in what seemed like cautiousness, possibly fear.

"Mirror Master. What are you up to this time?" Martian Manhunter addressed the man known as Mirror Master, as he stiffened, taking a couple of steps back in an attempt of what looked like to run. Manhunter saw his movements as well, immediately commenting on them. "Not a good idea if I were you. Better to just give up now."

Johanna heard a dull slamming off to the side, echoing louder and louder before there was a creak and a huge impact towards the hallway. She could place the sound of many footsteps, along with the rush of wind getting closer as many people emerged from the left and right hallways. Johanna was quick to recognize the people rushing in. She saw Flash, Batman, Superman, and then identified Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and then Hawkgirl. Johanna was in awe to see them storm in, as Mirror Master's panic shot through the roof.

Batman was first to act, opening one of his holsters and throwing a net that easily wrapped around Mirror Master's legs, igniting a yelp and he came to the ground fast.

"Jo!" Flash called out to Johanna, as Wonder Woman walked over to Mirror Master, who was cursing and squirming on the ground, and pressed her foot onto his back, keeping him in place. Johanna lowered herself to the ground, with Martian Manhunter lowered himself too. As her feet touched the ground, Flash was frantic. "Are you okay? You didn't get hurt, did you?"

Johanna shook her head, giving him a small shaky smile that Flash sighed in relief.

"Talk. What were you doing in the Watchtower?" Batman's harsh interrogation voice sparked in Johanna's headphones, as her head turned towards him. Batman stood above the villain, who was sitting up against the wall, with the rest of the Justice League hovering around him.

Mirror Master grinned, snorting out something that seemed like demeaning. "I've been through quite a bit that even you, Batman, do not scare me." Batman did not react, just took a step back as Wonder Woman's lasso wrapped around Mirror Master.

"H-hey! Get this...off…" Mirror Master struggled, but seemed to get cramped up in his words as the lasso lit up in a golden glow.

"We'll ask you one more time. What are your plans, Mirror Master?" Wonder Woman questioned, pulling on the rope tighter, making him squirm and fidget before strained words fumbled from his lips.

"...I-I was supposed to download files...b-but...that brat got in the way!" They turned to Johanna, giving a quick glance before Batman spoke again.

"Who sent you?"

"...I-I d-don't know!" Wonder Woman and Batman seemed to share a glance, as she pulled the lasso even tighter.

"Who sent you?" She repeated, before Mirror Master cracked out a choked grunt, sweat visible on his face, as he spoke again.

"I don't know! They sent the money anonymously and that was it!" Wonder Woman gave Batman another look, with a frown.

"He's telling the truth." She loosened her grip, causing the lasso to lose its effect, the glow disappearing as Mirror Master sighed in pained relief. A translucent green rope wrapped around his body, glowing as it lifted him as it lifted.

"Alright, let's go." Green Lantern announced, walking through the open hallway.

"I'll join you." Superman declared, following behind with Mirror Master dragging himself away through his restraints. Johanna watched as he was taken away, and it was then that her heart felt like it was settling.

"Are you..alright?" She felt a hand touch her shoulder, looking up to see Martian Manhunter, awaiting her answer with his red eyes staring into her vibrant ones. Her words felt jumbled, so the most she could do was nod.

"What happened?" Batman asked her next, taking a step forward to her before Wonder Woman stopped him.

"Bruce, she's frightened. She needs rest now." Batman huffed ever so slightly, but Johanna seemed to be the only one who heard it.

"Well, she shouldn't stay here. Now that we know it's not completely safe." Hawkgirl spoke up, with Flash quickly agreeing.

"Yeah! Definitely not!"

"Agreed." Wonder Woman nodded, before a smile crept on her face as she looked at Batman. "Bruce's home should suffice."

"Mine?!" Batman somewhat shouted, clearly taken aback by the suggestion.

"Yeahhh! That'd be great for Jo!" Flash immediately agreed, with Hawkgirl commenting.

"It doesn't matter to me." She spoke nonchalantly, putting her spiked mace into the holster on her back.

"I am inclined to agree with that statement as well." Martian Manhunter chimed in, and it seemed like they all had come to an agreement.

"Johanna, is that okay with you?" Wonder Woman asked kindly, and a flash of Johanna's parents sparked in her head, and Johanna seemed to finally understand that she had nowhere else to go. So she gave a shy smile, and nodded.

"Great! It's settled then!" Wonder Woman announced, as Flash darted across the room.

"I'm gonna go get her stuff!" He was gone, but was back in less than a moment. Batman grumbled incoherent words that even Johanna could not hear, as Flash handed her the boombox with a grin. Batman turned away, walking towards the hallway. Johanna felt a tap on her shoulder as Flash smiled at her.

"You better go. Bats has this thing where he disappears most of the time." Johanna nodded, jogging to catch up. He walked to a platform by the monitor, pressing some buttons before turning to face the rest of the members.

"Stand here." He pointed next to him, and she complied, stepping onto the platform next to him. She looked towards the rest of the members of the JLA, and with a small wave before a bright light flashed and suddenly it was dark, and cold.

She shuddered, her eyes suddenly adjusting to the darkness when she realized she was back on Earth in an alleyway, in the chill night. Johanna could hear the few cars speeding down the road, with the lights of the buildings surrounding her.

"Where are we?" Johanna broke the silence, as Batman began walking down the alleyway slowly.

"Gotham." He kept walking, turning the corner.

"Where do you liv—Woah!" Johanna asked as she jogged up to him, turning the same corner as he did to see a sleek, matte black car. It looked extremely expensive, with spiked ends that resembled wings.

The car seemed to react to Batman's presence, opening almost immediately, with the top of the car lifting up. He pressed a button on the inside, and the back of the car sunk in and before she knew it another seat was present behind the driver's. Batman climbed in, sitting in the driver's seat as Johanna blinked a couple times before following, having to climb into the car. As she sat, the top of the car immediately closed, with Batman pushing a couple buttons before they took off. The sudden speed sent Johanna's in a jolt, taking a moment to adjust to it before Batman presses a button on the dashboard and spoke.

"Alfred. Prepare the guest bedroom, east wing on the third floor." There was a brief pause before another voice echoed throughout the car, his voice heavier than Batman's.

"Are we having a guest tonight, sir? Are you sure you don't want them to sleep in your room?"

Johanna could sense the amusement in the man's voice although did not understand the context, as Batman looked towards Johanna and back towards the road.

"Funny. Absolutely not." He turned the wheel, slowly down as they reached a large metal gate that opened as he pulled in. Johanna was surprised at how fast they had gotten to the home. Johanna's eyes widened at the sight of the house, which was not even a house. It was a giant mansion, still lit from the lights and stretching to what looked like miles. It was the biggest house Johanna had ever seen, although dark and mysterious from all the surrounding trees and architecture.

"You live here?" Batman huffed a response that Johanna knew was a yes, as he drove through an incline that led deeper into the ground, a dark enclosed space that led with a waterfall at the end, and drove through it and made a complete stop. He pressed a button, and the top of the car lifted as he jumped out.

Johanna was slower, taking in everything that she was seeing. She stood from the car and climbed out slowly, noticing the giant cave that they had driven into. There were pods with mannequins wearing suits—different designs that Batman must have considered. She noticed the assortment of cars off to the side, until her eyes set on the giant monitor. Its many computer screens were darkened, with the biggest keyboard she had ever seen. She looked up, seeing staircases as it went up, and Johanna was in complete awe. She hardly noticed the different set of footsteps approach as she hugged her boombox to her chest and tried to gaze at everything at once.

"Master Bruce. Glad to see you unscathed." The older man spoke, dressed in a butler's outfit with a grey beard and receding hairline. He seemed to have the energy of a proper gentleman.

"It was a false alarm, caused by her." He motioned to Johanna, who was still looking around, slowly taking closer steps towards the two before turning to give her attention to them. "Johanna, Alfred. Alfred, Johanna." Batman briefly introduced, as Alfred bowed slightly in showing his respect.

"Lovely to meet you, Miss Johanna."

"N-nice to meet you." Johanna muttered, giving a brief bow of her head, still clutching the boombox.

"This way. I will show you to your room." He gave her a courtesy smile before turning, walking through the darkened cave. She looked towards Batman, who gave her a brief nod. She turned and followed Alfred up a long case of stairs.

They walked through this mansion, with Johanna admiring the decor of the inside, red carpeting and giant windows adding to the cozy atmosphere it gave off. They finally reached her bedroom, as Alfred opened the two doors and flicked on the light. It was huge. Much, much bigger than the room she had stayed in at the Watchtower. There was a giant plasma flat screen TV, with the bed directly across from it with sheets of a dark red. The sheets added to the soft rug which covered a good portion of the floor. To the left was a giant window, which reminded her of the one from the Watchtower, accompanied with curtains. The room came with a nightstand, and a dressed and enormous walk-in closet, with a master bathroom.

"This...this is my room?" Johanna gasped, setting the boombox down and walking to the center of the room, almost twirling in circles of how big it was.

"It is. This is the biggest guest bedroom, and Master Bruce wanted it to be yours."

"I...don't know what to say. Thank you." Johanna spoke in shock, and Alfred gave her a smile.

"Don't thank me." He paused, lifting his watch to glance at the time. "It is rather late. I suggest you get some rest for now, Miss Johanna." He turned away, and Johanna gave him a nod as Alfred left, closing the doors behind him. Johanna sighed, feeling almost out of place, as she gazed out the window for a couple more moments, admiring the clear night sky with the crescent moon, before she climbed into bed, immediately noticing how soft the bed was.

She climbed under the sheets, after turning off the lights. She adjusted her head on the pillow—her headphones always making it difficult to get comfortable before she found the sweet spot and slowly felt herself creeping into a calm darkness.


	2. Frequenices

Johanna awoke to the bright light of the sun, beaming through the giant window. She was groggy, blinking hard to try and wake herself up. She sat up from the cozy bed, moving her legs to hang off the bed before standing on the hardwood floor. She trudged over to the bathroom, cringing as she flicked on the light. As her eyes finally adjusted, they flickered to a small pile of folded clothes placed in the corner of the counter. On the pile was a plain purple t-shirt with black sweatpants that were too big for her. She shrugged at her options, before climbing into the shower, and getting clean for the first time in what felt like forever. After getting clean, she changed into her new clothes and exited the shower. 

Johanna caught the sound of clattering, like a utensil colliding with a ceramic plate. She lifted herself up slightly, hovering over the ground as she headed towards the bedroom door and opened it, finding her way to the source of the noise. As she flew closer, she could hear two voices and recognized them as Batman and Alfred. She hovered towards the flight of stairs as she inclined downward, before coming towards the extremely large living room and dining room. 

Upon entering the dining room she saw Alfred, wearing an apron as he placed dishes of food on the long table. She then saw a man, with sleek black hair combed neatly, with pieces falling onto his forehead, wearing a business suit. He had blue eyes, and a charming square face that most women would say is extremely handsome. 

She knew that she had just heard Batman’s voice, and when he spoke again, she gasped. 

“Good morning.” His voice was lighter, somewhat light and not as dark and intimidating as the man she had seen the past couple of days. Alfred came in, carrying a plate of food and set it on the table next to Batman’s seat, and pushed the chair out. 

“Come and eat, Miss Johanna. A nice, warm meal should give you enough energy for the day.” Alfred’s kind voice sparked a small smile to reach Johanna’s face as she flew around the table and sat down at the seat that was open to her. He lifted the metal cover from the plate and a way of smells made Johanna drool. There were scrambled eggs with cheese melted on top, with a side of bacon and sausage links. It had a side of golden hash browns, with a dab of whipped butter on top. Alfred then placed a glass of water in front of her, along with a glass of cold orange juice. 

“Wow!” Johanna gasped quietly, quickly grabbing a fork and digging in, stuffing eggs and sausage into her mouth. It was at that moment when she realized how hungry she was, and how drained the last couple of days it had been. The quality of the food was better than anything she tasted, as if it had been imported from the best farms with the best spices known to Earth. She looked towards Batman, who was looking at her with slight amusement, before she swallowed the food in her mouth and spoke.

“Are you not eating?” Batman seemed to be slightly surprised by that question, his eyebrows rising just a hair before shaking his head. He interlocked his fingers together, as Johanna ate some more food. She could sense the conversation was about to become slightly more serious, as she could hear a low inhale as Batman breathed in, and out and spoke. 

“Johanna. There’s going to be some ground rules to living with me. One, as of right now, I am Bruce Wayne, and nobody else. You have to address as such.” Bruce lectured, emphasis on _have_. “When I wear the suit, you will address me as Batman, and no one else. Understand?” Johanna swallowed the food in her mouth, setting down her fork as she nodded in understanding. “Good. Second, you’re welcome to anything in the house, and Alfred is here if you need him. But, you can’t go into the cave unless I’m there. Questions?” He finished abruptly, checking the time on his watch as he pushed his chair out and standing, awaiting to see if Johanna had questions. 

“Where are you going?” Johanna asked, as Batman fumbled with the sleeves of his suit. 

“To work.” 

“Where do you work?” 

“Wayne Enterprises.” He picked up the briefcase that was sitting by his chair, holding it in his left hand. 

“...Can I come with you?” Johanna questioned, as Bruce looked towards her for a few moments, seeming to actually contemplate the question before his expression hardened. 

“No. It’s not safe for you yet.” Johanna heard soft footsteps behind her as Alfred came from the kitchen. 

“Are you leaving, sir?” 

“Yes. Take care of Johanna while I’m gone.” A respectful bow came from him. 

“Will do. Take care.” Bruce gave a careless wave of his hand, before walking out of the dining room and though he disappeared from sight, Johanna could hear his receding footsteps until he reached the front door, opening it, then closing it. Johanna sighed, feeling disappointed that she could not go with him, but continued to eat her food until she was done. 

After she was done, she picked up her plate and brought it to the kitchen where Alfred was cleaning dishes and handed it to him. 

“Now what?” Johanna asked, boredness lacing in her voice as Alfred gave her an amused smile under his grey beard.

“You could explore the mansion. There are many nice spots in the back garden to sit and relax under the warm sun. Or reading in the library is always a great choice.” Johanna nodded, giving Alfred a brief smile before turning and heading towards the garden that he mentioned, seeing that she did not think she could focus if she were to read. 

She found her way outside, immediately admiring the place. It was huge, filled with lush green grass that looked like it was being taken care of. There were tall trees, providing shade in the sunny spots. There was a giant pool, absolutely humongous—a square pool that felt like it should have taken up a majority of the pool, yet it did not. There was a lot of space to do a lot, with a fence facing the far-off city of Gotham. 

Johanna figured that this would be a good time to practice what she could, trying to understand her new powers. 

“Where should I start?” Johanna mumbled to herself, looking around at her surroundings before an idea flashed in her mind. She lifted her hand, and focusing intently. It did not take long before she formed a round ball that hovered slightly above her palm, a bright vibrant blue mixed with neon purple and hot pink. She gasped happily, before her eyes moved to the tree off in the distance and she threw it. Johanna knew what would happen if she whispered words into it, but now was curious if she did not say anything at all. The ball hit the tree, and Johanna could see briefly the wavelengths shoot out from where the ball hit before a loud screeching exploded from the tree, piercing the air. The sudden sound causes the birds that were resting in the tree to fly away in fright. 

Johanna heard a door open above her, immediately recognizing Alfred who seemed to rush outside from a balcony that she did not see until now. 

“Miss Johanna! What happened? Are you okay?” He shouted from the balcony, not realizing that Johanna could hear him extremely clearly. She waved him off. 

“I’m just practicing my powers! I’m okay!” She yelled back, as Alfred frowned, before shouting.

“Do be careful!” He yelled, before turning back inside. Johanna figured she should not worry Alfred anymore than she just did—she definitely did not want to give him a heart attack. Instead, she practiced her flying, going up higher and travelling faster, balancing between the sound waves and frequencies that were quiet to the average human’s ear. She did that for a couple hours, before feeling tired, and heading back inside. Alfred prepared lunch for her, so she ate, and found herself bored again. Johanna checked out the library, amazed on how big it was and how many books that resided in that single room. 

She was so overwhelmed by her choices that she did not pick anything, and found herself bored again. She ended up watching TV on the plasma TV in the living room, which was even bigger than the one in her room. It was all mindless cartoons, that she quickly found herself bored with, once again. A couple, long hours past slowly, and the evening finally came. 

Johanna sat at the dining table, eating her dinner that Alfred had prepared for her. It was quiet, despite the fork clatter with the plate as Johanna picked up her food with it. She ate her food, gave her plate to Alfred and helped him clean up, before she ended her day with watching TV in the living room. Johanna did not know how long she was sitting there, but it did not take her long to fall asleep from boredom. 

She only awoke slightly when she felt herself lift from the couch, swaying slightly for some distance as she soon felt the comfortable material of her bed, and a warmth cover her as she felt the covers blanket her. Johanna felt a slight sink in the bed, barely hearing the soft breathing of another before the sink lifted and she heard footsteps walking towards the door. It was then that her eyes cracked open, just barely, but she was still able to make out Bruce’s hair. It did not last long, as she was soon hit with a wave of exhaustion and she was asleep. 

—

A week past. The occasional small conversations were shared between Johanna and Bruce, with Johanna spending most of her time helping Alfred around the house, and training herself, discovering new ways to utilize her powers. She realized that she needed to keep busy, or else thoughts would plague her and it made her feel so immobilized. Johanna had started to get anxious, feeling like she could be doing something helpful, or important but Bruce always seemed to somewhat give her the cold shoulder. 

Johanna begin the day like the others. She did not see Bruce that morning, or afternoon as she continued her practice, library search, television watching and strolled around the Wayne Manor in complete boredom. She hung out around Alfred for the most part, helping him with preparations with dinner and cleaning up a little. Johanna figured that if she was going to be staying there, she might as well prove that she will not just be a lazy child. Hours past slightly faster. 

She currently resided at the dining table, sitting in front of a plate of food that Alfred had prepared as she ate silently. It was late, as Johanna and Alfred decided to wait a bit later in case Bruce came home later. Alfred was currently cleaning and preparing food in the kitchen. She sighed, until she heard the wheels of a car outside, slowing to a stop as the beeping of that car came and she heard footsteps outside. She jumped from her seat, flying towards the front door and hovering in front of it, with Alfred behind her. 

In came Bruce, holding his briefcase with a tired look on his face—visible from the sigh that escaped him. Johanna felt relieved to see him. 

“Bat—Bruce!” Johanna quickly remembered what he had told her that morning and corrected herself. Bruce gave her a look—and in the strangest way it was like his eyes smiled at her a bit and Johanna’s father flashed in her mind. Her eyes widened slightly. 

“How was work, Master Bruce?” A stiff hand of Bruce’s reached to his neck, massaging it from the tension as he walked past Johanna and Alfred. 

“Tiring, Alfred. Lucius was actually surprised to see me today. Gave him quite a laugh.” Bruce spoke as he sat in his chair that he did previously that morning. Johanna flew around, sitting at the table where she was sitting before Alfred chuckled. 

“I imagine you surprised mostly everyone, Master Bruce. You’re usually too busy to go to work.” Alfred joked, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a plate for him, before setting it in front of Bruce as he turned back to the kitchen. Bruce took a napkin and placed it on his lap, before grabbing his fork and started eating. Johanna watched his actions, before looking to see her napkin folded neatly on the table, and mimicking Bruce. 

“Johanna.” She jumped slightly, before shyly looking at him. “How was your day?” For a moment, she wanted to say how incredibly bored she had been, given she had nothing to do. But Bruce had seemed busy, and she felt like she was already intruding on his space and did not want to bother him anymore that she already might have. 

“Good!” Johanna mildly shouted, taking a forkful of food and shoving it into her mouth. He raised an eyebrow. 

“Just good? What did you do?” 

Johanna shrugged. “I just flew around the mansion.” Another forkful of food went into her mouth. She could hear Alfred’s footsteps approaching behind her. 

“Miss Johanna helped me with dinner today. She had the privilege of learning the mastery of onion cutting, sir.” An amused upturn hit the corner of Bruce’s mouth, as he set his fork on the plate and interlocked his fingers together. It was silent for a couple moments, something clearly on his mind before he spoke. 

“Did she?” Johanna gave him a nod and a shy glance before he tapped on the table, and stood. “Come with me.” She stood, hovering behind him as he walked into the living room, heading towards an old grandfather clock. It had a glass screen, as Bruce pressed a button on the side and the glass screen opened. He lifted his finger and moved the hour hand, minute hand and second hand in a specific order and before her eyes the whole clock shifted. Johanna could see the crack of a hidden room, before Bruce moved the whole clock off the side, immediately revealing a long set of stairs. Bruce went through, with Johanna following. The stairs went down for what felt like forever, and it only took her a minute to figure out where they were going. 

The Batcave felt darker, and Johanna could hear the squeaking and fluttering of the many bats that resided in the cave. Bruce walked over to the giant computer monitor with it lighting up as his presence was made known. She watched as Bruce typed a couple keys on one of the keyboards. 

“Register 102476.” The computer whirred, showing a series of numbers. Bruce waved Johanna over. “Say your name, then put your eye to this scanner.” He instructed, as Johanna flew over to the monitor.

“Johanna.” She did as she was told, putting her eye to the retinal scanner. 

“_Registering...Complete. Welcome, Johanna.” _The computer spoke, with Johanna’s eyes wide at the technology. 

“What kind of tech is this?” She asked, gazing around at the giant computer, hovering over the multiple keyboards and smaller monitors off to the side next to the bigger one. 

“The expensive kind.” Johanna gave a surprised scoff, gazing off and admiring before Bruce spoke again. “Come on. It’s late.” He spoke, walking past her and heading in the direction of the stairs. Johanna could not help but feel a wave of disappointment. She had spent the last couple days sauntering around the mansion in complete boredom, and this computer had been the most excited she’s seen since she got here. 

“That’s it?” Her tone of the question making it clear that she was upset, as Bruce did not turn around and kept walking but answered.

“Yes.” The sound echoing through the cave. Johanna’s eyebrows furrowed, with annoyance boiling within her. 

“So am I just supposed to do this then?” Bruce stopped, turning around to see Johanna’s conflicted expression. 

“Do what?” He questioned, taking a step closer. 

“All I do is sit around. I thought I’d be…”

“What? Working with me?” Bruce cut her off, taking a few steps closer, an expression of anger or annoyance mixed on his face. Johanna could not tell which once it was. “It’s too dangerous for you to be out right now. The people who targeted your family don’t know you’re alive.” 

Johanna could feel her hands shake, a deeper frown creasing her face. “I could be doing something. Anything.” She muttered, her eyes flicking towards the ground. The squeaking of the bats created a repeating echo in the room. 

“It’s better for you this way.” Bruce said as he turned away, heading for the stairs before Johanna shouted something that made him stop. It was the first time he had heard her voice above a soft mutter. 

“I need to do something! Or else...they’re all I think about. My...mom and d..dad.” Tears welling in her eyes before they overflowed. “And I hate thinking about it.” Bruce looked at her with something she did not realize could ever be present in his facial expressions. To Johanna, it almost felt like he had seen this situation before. But when he didn’t say anything, she shook her head, wiping the tears from her cheeks. “It’s fine. I’m sorry to bother you.” She muttered, barely above a whisper before she flew past him and up the stairs fast, heading to her room. She crashed on the bed, feeling a crude mix of anger, annoyance, and unbearable sadness. She frantically wipes away the tears, understanding that she was so tired of crying all the time. She lay there for what felt like hours, until she had not realized that she had fallen asleep. 

—

She woke up the next morning like the others. Rolling out of bed, showering, before heading downstairs. On her way down the stairs, she was surprised to hear Bruce’s voice as he conversated with Alfred. He was usually gone before she woke, but she could hear his voice loud and clear. She hovered down the stairs, and could see Bruce and Alfred. Bruce was wearing training gear, with black gloves and a black athletic shirt and training pants. She hovered to the bottom of the stairs, floating quietly in the air as Bruce called out to her. 

“Johanna. Come.” He strapped on his gloves and walked. Johanna gave Alfred a confused look as he gave an amused nod that reassured her, as she followed Bruce. He headed towards the clock that opened the secret door to the Batcave, pulled the hand and climbed in, walking down the flight of stairs. With Johanna following him, he walked past the computer monitors and went to an open space.

She looked around, her eyes falling to the mat before she heard a quick movement in Bruce’s direction, a shuffling that the average person would not detect before her eyes darted up to see an object flying quickly at her. In that moment, her reflexes kicked in and she dropped to the floor—a light yelp escaping her as she hit the mat hard, with Johanna’s hair spraying everywhere. After a moment, she realized how fast her heart was beating, and her quick breaths as she tried to recover herself from the floor. 

“Quick reflexes. Good. But you’ll need to be faster.” Bruce spoke, strapping on his utility belt. It took her a moment to she realized that he had thrown one of his batarangs at her. 

“What was that?” Johanna spoke quietly, almost in shock. 

“You said you needed something to do. So let’s train.” Johanna’s eyes widened, pushing herself off the ground and standing, her brows moving in confusion before she had a realization. 

“You want me… to fight with you? Like… with the Justice League?” Bruce shook his hands out, rolling his neck as he gave her the slightest of an amused look. 

“Let’s see what you can do.” Johanna stood there in surprise, before an excited smile balanced on her face. 

And from that moment on, Johanna began her training with Bruce—learning harshly but effectively all the ways to protect herself, and others. She enhanced her abilities, being able to focus on the sound waves and eventually learned to manipulate them into sonic force fields, sound hand blasts, sound ball projection, and learned to control her sonic scream. Weeks past, then months, as Johanna became more intuned with herself, as well as becoming closer to the members of the Justice League. Bruce trained her by taking her on smaller missions with him, as well as trips to the Watchtower, always being able to enhance her powers. 

And as the months passed, the sad, scared girl disappeared and became the happier, kinder girl, who realized how grateful she is to be where she is right now, and always told herself to never forget about the people she has now. She had become closer to Bruce, with the two of them becoming a duo, as she learned all of his traits and characteristics, flaws and perks, and he had learned hers. Johanna had begun to love the new her, and her journey as a young superhuman was just getting started. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! thank you for being patient with me before i got this chapter out! please drop some kudos, and feel free to comment! thank u all! stay safe!  
\- me


	3. Resonance

**Eight Months Later**

"Hey! No fair, Flash! You cheated!" Johanna cried out to a grinning Barry, who simply wiped his nose with his finger and shook off her accusation. They sat in the Watchtower, playing checkers by one of the windows that went up to the ceiling, inside the main room that they meet to discuss missions and plans.

"Sorry, Jo! You snooze you lose."

"I didn't fall asleep, you moved your piece when I wasn't looking!"

Flash gave a fake gasp, hand moving to his chest.

"No I didn't!"

Johanna growled under her breath, pouting, so obviously hearing his quickened heartbeat from his lies. She heard a faint wind breeze by and her eyes darted up to see Superman, and quickly called out to him.

"Supes! Tell Flash that he can't cheat!"

"Supes! Tell Jo that she won't always win!" The two shouted at the same time, causing a surprised smile to perk on Clark's face.

"Woah!" He moved his hands in front of himself, gesturing for them to ease down. "Now you both know that this is just a game, right?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"I suggest you start a new game, and play by the rules. Right, Flash?"

Johanna grinned, as Flash crossed his arms and pouted, much like a child.

"Fine…" He dragged out, grumbling under his breath as Superman lifted his fist to Johanna, who connected it in a fist bump as he flew out of the room.

"Winner makes nachos?" Johanna suggested, and Flash grinned.

"You're on!"

* * *

After winning the game, Flash ran down to the kitchen only to find out that they did not even have half of the ingredients for nachos, and decided it would be more fun if they went grocery shopping.

"Where are you going?" Batman spoke, catching Flash and Johanna going down the hallway to the transporter. Johanna grinned.

"To the store! I beat Flash in checkers so now he has to make me nachos!"

"I wouldn't have to if Johanna didn't cheat…" Flash muttered to himself, but Johanna shot a mischievous smile his way.

"I heard that."

"Be careful." Was all Batman said before walking away into the Watchtower. Flash punched in the coordinates for Central City, and with a wisp of light and bubbling sound, they found themselves in an alleyway, hidden in the loud street. The sun was bright, and with bright fluffy white clouds. There was a slight breeze, that Johanna took in a deep breath in, the sharp air giving her nose a tingle as she took in the fresh air that felt like it cleared her up.

She was immediately immersed in the sound—talking, clattering of heels and shoes, rocks kicking, cars driving by, honking, the breeze of the wind, and the heartbeats of others.

She smiled, walking beside Flash as they exited the alley, and headed towards the nearest grocery store they could find.

The passersby cheered upon seeing Flash, as he gave a kind wave to them, and they eventually entered the store, buying all the necessary ingredients for nachos. The cashier was kind enough to let us have the ingredients for free, bagging up all their items and also handing Johanna a giant, brown teddy bear that was even bigger than her. She beamed, completely excited and thanked her, before walking of the store, with Flash carrying the food.

"Wow, that's one big teddy bear! It looks heavy. You sure you don't want me to carry it?"

Johanna smiled, shaking her head. "Mmhm! I can carry this. I've gotten a lot stronger. I can even lift Bats and fly with him now! Not for too long though." She chuckled, as they walked casually back to the alleyway.

"Good for you, kiddo!" Flash praised, before being stopped by some nearby fans who wanted a picture. Johanna took the moment to set the teddy bear down and take a breather. She set the bear down, and stretched her hands behind her back before she heard quiet steps increasingly close, and before she could turn she felt a jolt and pull as she was tugged to the side. She tried to let out a yelp before a white rag covered her mouth, and almost immediately she was met with darkness.

* * *

Johanna awoke to the dripping of a nearby broken pipe, blobs of water plopping into a small puddle. It was dark and felt a tightness in her wrists and ankles as she tried to move, only to quickly realized that she must have been tied up. Her head pounded, and her eyelids heavy with tiredness before opening them, only to see more darkness, to realize that she had sort of bag over her head.

Her heart pounded in fear, adrenaline kicking in fast as she realized that she had been kidnapped. Her anxiety spiked with she heard footsteps, two sets of them, walking toward her with loud voices that gave her the impression that they were arguing.

"You idiot! I told you to get the Flash, not this little girl!" A deep voice of a man sounded, raspy yet covered, like he had something covering his mouth.

"I couldn't see over the giant plushie toy, okay?! I just grabbed the first person I saw!" Another voice of a man sparked, higher pitched and free, as his voice echoed within the walls of whatever building she found herself in.

"Idiot! I can not _believe _I have to work with you! Can't even follow the simplest instructions." The deeper voice man muttered, and Johanna could hear that they were considerably closer, and she could pinpoint that they were directly in front of her.

"Come on, Deadshot. All we gotta do is hold her here until Bane gets here, and then we get our money, and leave her with him!" The higher voice reassured the man named Deadshot, who Johanna could hear sigh, before a low bubbling sounded from the midst of someone's stomach, and she could hear material of clothing scrunch before Deadshot's voice spoke again.

"Damn, I'm hungry. Just...Hurry up and take that bag off." She heard a low sigh before the steps got even closer, now right in front of her as suddenly the old cloth bag was flung off her head, and she was made fully aware of her surroundings.

It was large—Johanna could immediately recognize it as an abandoned warehouse. With shattered windows, and lots of free space, empty shelves that went all the way to the ceiling, along with old equipment stored into piles scattered about. She looked down to see herself strapped into an old wooden chair, ropes held tightly against her wrists and ankles along with her torso. Johanna was breathing heavy, eyes darting all over the place.

"She looks familiar." Johanna's eyes flicked up to the voice, coming from a man wearing an odd hat she'd never seen before, strapped in gear but holding a large metal boomerang in his left hand. Her eyes flicked to the other man, who was wearing a white mask dressed in red and black, with loaded guns strapped onto his belt.

Johanna recognizes the two almost immediately. She had been kidnapped by Deadshot, infamous hit man and Captain Boomerang, another villain.

"She's the one always flying around with our favorite band of superheroes." Deadshot spoke, arms crossed in annoyance as they both looked at her.

"W-Why am I here?" Johanna croaked out, and Deadshot sighed.

"Listen, girl, you just sit tight, behave, and maybe we won't have to inflict pain on ya, ain't that right, Deadshot?" Captain Boomerang threatened, as Deadshot shook her head, and Johanna could almost seem him rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. Sure."

"Why'd you kidnap me?" Johanna asked, voice quivering. Captain Boomerang opened his mouth to answer, before closing it and a mischievous smile crept onto his face.

"You know what, Deadshot? I just got an idea!" Deadshot turned to him, with what Johanna could tell was an annoyed expression under the mask.

"Oh yeah? Do tell." He spoke sarcastically, as Captain Boomerang took it as actual interest.

"If we hold this girl, we can get even more money! The Justice League would totally pay up for her!"

Johanna frowned, looking off to the side. "That's not a smart idea."

"Kid's right. You know that wouldn't work." Deadshot shot down the idea, with Johanna nodding. Captain Boomerang brought his hand to his chin, contemplating another idea before Deadshot held up his hand.

"Let's just...wait for Bane." He stalked off, and it was that moment that Johanna's stomach growled, sounding louder in the abandoned warehouse.

"You got anything to eat?"

* * *

Johanna was getting bored, sitting in an uncomfortable wooden chair with no entertainment whatsoever. She knew that she should've been more scared, or maybe even trying to escape, but she knew that she wouldn't fair well against a gun and a boomerang while she's tied up. One thing she learned from Batman was sometimes it's better to wait things out, and figure out the master plan before you spring into action. She could also tell that she was not apart of their original plan, and that with her it made things different. The fear she felt had dissipated when she realized that they practically had no idea why she was here either.

"So… you kill people right?" Johanna spoke to Deadshot, who sat in a chair off to the side to keep an eye on her, making repairs on his guns. He did not answer, kept fixing his gun and Johanna continued to ask questions.

"Hello? I know you can hear me." Johanna heard him sigh under his mask, before looking up to her.

"Yes. I do." He went back to tinkering with the guns.

"So… how come you haven't killed me?"

"Don't kill kids."

Johanna hummed, as if she understood. "Got anything to eat?"

"No."

"Do you have a TV in here?"

"No."

"What are you planning to do?"

"None of your business."

"It kinda is my business since you kidnapped me."

"Listen, kid. I need you to stop talking."

Johanna sighed, looking around. "You're no fun to talk to."

Deadshot gave a halfhearted chuckle, swaying his head slightly.

"Funny, kid."

The corner of her lips perked upwards before she could hear loud footsteps that shook the ground by the large door of the warehouse.

"Who's that?" She questioned, as Deadshot looked to her before looking towards the door. It opened, and in came a man, practically twice the size of herself. He had shaggy white hair, wearing a torn suit with ragged pale skin and foggy yellow eyes.

"Grundy! Where have you been?!" Deadshot called out, as the abnormally large man groaned.

"Grundy do whatever Grundy want, gun man!" Deadshot sighed, standing up from the chair.

"Whatever. You're on watch duty." Was all Deadshot said before leaving the area, as Grundy looked at Johanna, and Johanna looked at Grundy.

"So what's your story?" Johanna first questioned, as Grundy plopped on the ground and crossed his arms together.

"Grundy have no story. Grundy is Grundy."

"How come you're so big?"

"Grundy does not remember."

Johanna tilted her head in confusion. "You don't have any memories?" Grundy huffed, shaking his head negatively.

Johanna hummed again. "Can you tell me why I'm here? No one's been very helpful."

Grundy grunted, letting out an audible lower growl that Johanna got her answer from. She sighed, hanging her head down low before looking up again.

"Got any board games?"

* * *

"What do you mean, she's gone? Where did she go?" Batman growled under his breath at a stressed out Flash, breathing hard as he got back to the Watchtower after spending a couple hours looking for Johanna.

"I don't know! She was standing right next to me and the next thing I know she's gone!"

Batman turned away, taking in an angry breath with his arms crossed. Superman, sided with J'onn took a step forward.

"No need to panic. Let's just use our heads and we'll find her. J'onn?"

J'onn, hovering off to the side of the room shook his head pessimistically. "I've been trying. I can't get through to her."

Batman turned to Flash. "Start at the beginning from when you got to Central. Every detail counts."

* * *

"Can I go now?" Johanna whined, with the three villains surrounding her, all lounging around waiting.

"For the last time kid, no!" Captain Boomerang shouted, and Johanna sighed. She decided that it was time to try something before Bane got there, who would only make her situation worse. She looked down to her feet, tied to the chair with rope but fortunately, not too tight. She was able to place her feet on the ground, and could see the sound waves brushing past her at light speed.

She glanced at the villains, who did not have their eyes on her at the moment, and as quietly as she could, lifted herself off of the ground, hovering over it. Johanna found it hard to balance, being strapped to a chair, but she managed to lift herself up. She didn't get far, as Deadshot looked up right as she was high enough to fly away.

"Hey! Get down here! Grundy!" He called out, shouting at Grundy as Grundy groaned, before growling, shooting himself up. Johanna squealed, trying to move out of the way but the chair instead flipped upside down, and she felt herself get pulled down when Grundy grabbed the leg of the chair, which in turn grabbed her leg, and pulled her down. In the commotion, she failed to hear another set of footsteps enter the warehouse.

Upon closer look, Johanna immediately recognized who it is. Black mask covering the majority of his face, extremely muscular, and big, almost as big as Grundy. He had pipes of red exiting the base of his neck, and a sickening grin on his face.

Grundy slammed the chair back down, causing Johanna to hardly hit the ground as Bane approached.

"Now, this isn't the Flash."

Deadshot scoffed. "Blame that idiot."

Captain Boomerang growled, before waving his boomerang as he spoke. "I couldn't see over the giant bear, okay!"

Bane chuckled, taking a couple steps closer until he was in front of Johanna. He bent down so that he was at eye level with her, grinning.

"She's the one whose always with the Justice League." Deadshot informed.

"And more specifically, with Batman." Bane muttered, low and deep, with an Hispanic accent dripping with his words. He reached out to the side to touch her left headphone, and she subconsciously moved to the right to avoid his touch, and his grin seemed to widen and she furrowed her eyebrows in caution.

"This is better than expected. With this one here, I'll be able to take my revenge on Batman." He stood, turning around as he tightened his fist in his grip "And I will finally be able to snap him in two."

Johanna felt her heart spike, and not being able to communicate with anyone from the Justice League, she felt that fear rise again. She needed to think of something—being captured by Bane was not going to be bit her lip, watching as the criminals now dispersed, eyes averted from her. She got an idea, glancing down to her foot. She closed her eyes, and could feel her headphones glowing with warmth. She tapped the tip of her foot, and felt herself collect the sound waves into the shape of a ball—all within a matter of nanoseconds—a bright neon blue ball with hints of a harsh purple—leaning over as far down as she could reach, she whispered.

"Over here."

She kicked it with as much force as she could, watching it bounce then roll outside of the open warehouse door that Bane failed to close. Once it reached outside, she felt a pull with her fingers, concentrating intently as she flicked her finger to the side—causing the ball to shoot off to the side. When she could barely feel the sound wave, she let go completely, and the ball exploded, giving off a loud sharp screeching noise that shook the foundation of the warehouse.

"_Over here!" _Her voice screamed from the sound ball she created. The four presences in the room spun to the sound, and then to her.

"What did you do?!" Captain Boomerang first sounded, making a steady beeline to her. Johanna hardened her resolve—leaning back in the chair far enough that she almost toppled over before slamming herself forward with the momentum—feet hitting against the cold ground and flying into the air. She spotted the wall closest to her and turned herself, slamming into the wall, breaking the chair. Chunks of wood fell to the floor, as she quickly unraveled the rope.

She brought up her shield when Captain Boomerang threw his handy weapon towards her, along with Deadshot shooting a net towards her to capture her. She kicked the shield and it shattered, producing a sharp radiating screech causing the villains to groan in pain, hands clapping to their ears.

Johanna surveyed around, and quickly spotted a fallen pipe on the ground. She swooped down to it quickly, while they were still immobile, grabbing it and striking Captain Boomerang. He flew back, landing harshly on the ground. She was about to strike Deadshot when Grundy roared, charging at her. She flew out of the way as he crashed into the wall, before shaking off the pain and charging her again.

"Ughhhh… This brat's giving me a headache." She heard Deadshot groan as he raised his handgun up to her. Johanna used this as an opportunity, flying directly towards him. She saw Deadshot hesitate to shoot, and she grinned at him before flying around him and off to the side, watching as Grundy slammed into him, causing the two to fly off to the side.

Johanna almost cheered until hands grabbed around her neck, stopping her flight completely and knocking the wind out of her.

"You got some fight in you. Very impressive, chica." Bane praised, raising her in the air. Johanna gripped and clawed at his arms, but they were practically rock hard. She raised her legs and kicked his face—but Bane's grip did not falter even as he winched, the grin falling from his face. Johanna kicked and scrambled against him, but his grip was too tight. She was beginning to panic, and unbeknownst to her she could feel her headphones warming up, and her eyes beginning to spark a neon blue. She began to open her mouth, feeling the bile build in her throat as she took in as much air as she could. But then suddenly the pressure around her neck lifted, and Johanna could feel herself being thrown to the ground before hands caught her, breaking the fall. Her eyes were clenched as she coughed, before opening her eyes and looking up to see Flash.

"Jo! Oh man, am I happy to see you!" Flash shouted, putting her on the ground before engulfing her in a hug. Johanna smiled.

"Flash!"

He quickly let go, giving her a scan of her body making sure there were no external injuries.

"Are you okay?! They didn't hurt you, did they?" Johanna shook her head with a toothy smile.

"Nope! All good!" She heard a crash off to the side where Bane was once holding her, glancing over to see Superman engaged in his fight with him. She heard more footsteps to the side where the door was, looking over to see Batman and J'onn.

Batman rushed over, as Johanna stood on her feet. "Are you alright?" He spoke quickly, and she could detect the worry in his voice. Johanna grinned at him while giving him a thumbs up.

"Mmhm! All good!" Johanna could hear the sigh of relief that exited his body, as he stood straight, arms at his side.

"They won't be." J'onn threatened, turning his gaze to Grundy, Deadshot, and Captain Boomerang, who scrambled off the ground. Grundy and Deadshot were ready to fight, but Captain Boomerang did not seem the same way.

"Looks like it's bout high time I get outta here." Johanna heard Captain Boomerang whisper under his breath, beginning to shuffle backwards.

Johanna tapped Flash's arm, as he turned to her before following her finger as she pointed at Captain Boomerang. "He's trying to get away."

"Oh no you don't!" Flash shouted with an excited smile before dashing off, leaving behind a gust of wind.

"Watch out!" J'onn shouted, as Batman and Johanna turned quickly enough to jump out of the way when Grundy fell past them, slamming into the concrete wall leaving a deep imprint.

"Grundy smash!" He shouted, lifting his fists up and slamming them down as Johanna flew out of the way.

"Alright! Who wants to take out the big guy?" Flash spoke, suddenly behind her and Batman. Johanna quickly heard the click of a gun and raised her hand to form a shield of neon blue, as gunshots rang out from Deadshot.

"I call Deadshot!" Johanna called out before flying over to Deadshot, whose eyes widened as he hesitated with his gun, lowering it just slightly. Johanna took the opportunity to throw a hard punch to his red eye, and to her surprise shattered the glass and sent him stumbling backward, and she flipped around and gave him a hard kick to the side, as he fell and crashed into a pile of old junk.

"Agh!" She heard a grunt from Superman, who was taking hits from Bane and stumbling backwards before Bane hit him in his center and sent Superman crashing backwards. She flew behind Bane, clapping her hands over his eyes tightly.

He roared in anger, fumbling trying to get Johanna's hands off. She heard a wisp in the air, looking towards Bane's chest to see a Batarang strapped to his chest. She then saw the small red dot, and quickly let go and flew off to the side just in time to avoid the small explosion.

"I'm going to break you!" Bane shouted in agony, swatting at the dark cloud of smoke. Bane charged at Batman, and Johanna was about to fly in when a hand grabbed her foot, keeping her at bay. She looked down to see Deadshot, as he whirled around and threw Johanna in the other direction.

"Woah!" Johanna cried, failing to catch herself in air as she braced to hit something.

"I gotcha!" She heard Superman call out as she collided into him, as he straightened her in the air. Johanna smiled.

"Hi Supes!"

He smiled back, that curly piece of black hair wobbling in the middle of his forehead.

"Glad to see you're alright!" He called out, before a rumble shook the building and they both turned to see Grundy crushed into the wall, grumbling and groaning before he gave out a loud roar. Superman turned back to Johanna. "If you'll excuse me." Johanna giggled, as Superman fly off towards Grundy.

She heard the flutter of a cape next to her, and she looked to see J'onn, looking towards the separate battles.

"Are you okay, J'onn?" J'onn took a moment to dust off his front side of crumbled rocks and dirt, before turning his head to her and nodding.

"I am unharmed." Johanna smiled brightly at him, before she felt a gust of wind in front of her and she turned to see Flash, dragging an unconscious Deadshot by his outfit.

"Who's next?" Flash spoke enthusiastically, as a large rumble sounded off towards the side. They turned to see Grundy, slamming into the wall and bursting a large hole in it, crashing outside the building, with Superman following quickly.

"That's our cue!" Flash spoke before speeding off, with J'onn following.

Johanna heard another crash in the corner of the warehouse, as she looked to see Batman on the ground. She quickly flew towards him.

"Are you okay, Bats?"

"Fine." He grunted, before letting out a small groan as he sat up.

A loud, cackling laugh sounded, and Johanna turned to see Bane, even bigger than before.

"When did he get so big?" Batman sighed, before standing.

"That's what he does." They both jumped out of the way as Bane slammed his hands down, cracking the floor of the warehouse.

"So what should we do?"

"You go and distract him, and when I tell you to move, you move."

Johanna gave Batman a thumbs up, before spotting the handy pipe she used earlier and grabbed it. "You got it!" She flew towards him, swatting at him with the pipe which he easily deflected with his forearm, before swatting at her like a fly as she swerved around, knocking him in the back before dodging his counterattack. He spun around, and swatting at the pipe.

"Now!" Batman called out, and Johanna drove to the side as Batman threw a batarang at the red tubes of Bane's neck, spilling the red liquid all over the floor, and splattering it over the walls. Bane crumbled to the floor, visibly losing muscle mass as he shrunk down smaller. Johanna tightened her grip on the pipe, and swung down on his head, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

"Hey! What took you so long?" Flash called out, as Batman and Johanna exited the warehouse, leaning against an unconscious, halfway buried Solomon Grundy. Johanna smiled, hovering over to Flash and giving him a light punch in the arm.

"You still owe me nachos!" Flash laughed, before his smile faltered.

"Sorry, Jo. I didn't mean to get you kidnapped!" Johanna shook her head, her smiling still present on her face.

"No worries! I didn't get hurt, and I'm safe now!"

"Good thing I could hear your sound orb, or we might not have found you so quickly." Superman spoke.

"This time. Next time you might not get so lucky." Batman commented darkly, arms crossed as his cape draped over his arms. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, turning to see J'onn, as she could feel the reassurance before it slipped off and was hidden underneath his cape.

"Nothing we can not handle." Was all J'onn said, and the smile on her face grew in delight. She could hear the silent grumble of Batman, and she knew that everything was all right. Batman turned to leave, and Johanna began to follow before turning to Flash.

"Next time, we're playing Jenga!" Flash grinned, pearly white teeth showing under his red mask.

"You're on!"

Johanna waved goodbye, before following Bruce through the vast space of trees that surrounded the warehouse in the night sky, with the moonlight bright. She hopped into the back of his Batmobile, as he climbed into the driver's seat, closing the overhead door and flipping on a few switches and buttons.

"Bats?"

"What?"

"Can we get something to eat?" Her stomach grumbled, as she placed a hand to her tummy and gave it a few short rubs. There was silence for only a moment, as Batman pressed one more switch and placed his hands on the wheel.

"I know a place." Was all Batman said, and Johanna grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, and thank you for being so patient with me! I had such a fun time writing this, and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do! Some things to note about this story is that it will serve the same purpose as the show Justice League and Justice League: Unlimited. So what I mean by that is some chapters won't feature all members of the JL, and will consist of character insert based on the episodes, a few original ideas from myself, and some fun ones too! I plan to go in order, starting with episodes from the first Justice League series, then following to Justice League: Unlimited.
> 
> With that, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter that I made up. I wanted to show Johanna's personality—She is a kind, helpful, caring girl who loves the members of the JL like her own family, and I wanted show that even though she has been through some traumatic events, that she chose to grow from that and make her into a better person. She is also learning how to use her powers as well—she learned how to harness sound material into shields that produce a harming shriek to her enemies, as well as perfecting her sound orb technique, and perfecting flying. 
> 
> Anyway that's all I have to add! I'll see you next time! Don't forget to favorite, comment and follow for more! Have a beautiful day (;

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends!
> 
> this story will consist of the episodes with the Justice League series and Justice League Unlimited series (they will not be in order). I will also add in holiday episodes, filler ones, and feature episodes with different movies from DC.
> 
> i hope you enjoy these episodes of Johanna and her new life with the Justice League, and hopefully get inspired to create a superhero of your own! 
> 
> -me


End file.
